


Hunger

by brelovescats



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incubus Jimin, M/M, Sex, jackbum - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: Jimin, an incubus, is working for a company that sells his kind to owners. A friend of Yoongi's buys him one. Jimin randomly shows up at his door.Jaebum suspects that Jackson knows a little more than he's willing to let on about why Yoongi is too busy to hang out all of a sudden. Then they find out about Yoonmin.Cue: BTS (except Jimin) and GOT7 trying to figure out who bought Jimin for Yoongi.Cue: BTS7





	1. Prologue | He Said He Was Hungry

“Hey. I’m Jimin. The incubus you ordered?” Yoongi can’t believe his eyes. In front of his stands sin itself. The incubus is wearing regular clothes. He looks like a normal guy, sort of. That’s not the shocking part. The shocking part is how his cute smile looks like a smirk the harder Yoongi stares. Jimin has two twin horns on the top of his fluffy brown hair. A tail with a spade, red to match his horns, flicks teasingly every few seconds. Yoongi sits down with a plop and a rough gasp.

“You're shocked... Did you think this was a joke?” Jimin is suddenly smirking. He’s in Yoongi’s lap and Yoongi doesn’t know how to react. Yoongi chokes on his own spit. He grabs Jimin’s hips when he looks as if he’s about to fall. But from the devious smile set on his lips as soon as he touches him, Yoongi thinks that Jimin just wanted Yoongi to have an excuse to. He opens his mouth to possibly stop him, but then Jimin’s tongue is tracing the vein in the dip of his collarbone. It gets too hot in the room for Yoongi to breathe without wanting to push Jimin’s perky ass right against the zipper on his pants. Then he remembers why. 

“Incubus feed off of sexual energy from their partner. Are you hungry, Jimin?” He keeps all emotion except concern out of his voice. Jimin whimpers, his control slipping a little bit. Jimin grinds down against the bulge in Yoongi’s pants. He opens his mouth to mutter a reply.

“I haven’t eaten in a year. Please. I’m starving.” With that, Yoongi can’t believe his ears. How could someone so cruel starve another being just because he’s a little different?! Feeling determined and worried for Jimin, Yoongi finally touches him. He starts tugging at Jimin with a grip just rough enough to drive Jimin crazy. Jimin hisses and melts in Yoongi’s lap. He can’t help but press his mouth against Yoongi’s pulse point as he feels waves and waves of ecstasy take over his mind. Yoongi presses a thumb into Jimin’s slit and Jimin screams. He’s left a sobbing mess in Yoongi’s lap, a pile of goo. Jimin clutches onto Yoongi by his shirt, scared that Yoongi will abandon him like his other owners did.

“Shhh. Shhh. It’s okay…” Yoongi whispers into one of Jimin’s ears. Jimin doesn’t even realize he’s crying. He doesn’t even recognize his own sobs. He’s too shocked, scared and happy to understand what’s happening around him. All he knows is that he finally got to eat for the first time in a year.

Yoongi understands why Jimin might be crying. He carries the incubus to the guest bedroom. As soon as Jimin is set down, he reacts as if he’s being burned. He yells out in pain and starts speaking his demonic tongue. Yoongi’s eyes widen and he immediately figures it out. Jimin must need aftercare. He most likely needs more due to his nature and purpose. Understanding this with a nod, Yoongi lays down next to the incubus. Jimin rolls over until he’s pressed up into Yoongi’s side. He whimpers until Yoongi begins petting Jimin’s hair again, careful not to touch Jimin’s horns.


	2. Jimin's Future and Buyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi decides Jimin's future and thinks about who bought Jimin for him.

"What am I supposed to be with you? I never ordered you." Yoongi says, confused. He knows about incubuses and the like, but he's never encountered one before. It's like he's hearing about Barack Obama for the first time. Why would he know anything about him other than he's a president? It's completely different. It's as if being forced to live in New York City out of the blue. Yoongi would be so lost and amazed at the same time. Yoongi looks down at the sleeping incubus in fear. What if the incubus wakes up and hurts him? He remembers reading somewhere that incubus can be very dangerous. Some even have mysterious powers. No one knows what however except for those who own them. 

Yoongi thinks about who could have sent him such an expensive gift. Though normal sex traffickers cost 90 dollars, incubus and other magical/demonic beings usually range from around 200 dollars to 9,000. He thinks of his inner circle of friends. The ones who appear in his mind a lot are Junmyeon, Seokjin and Taehyung. Seokjin and Junmyeon are sons of business owners with huge companies. Taehyung works so many jobs and has dead past relatives whom he inherited money from. Taehyung and Seokjin are modest, meanwhile Junmyeon never mentions his money. Junmyeon and Yoongi are very platonic and have zero to little skinship. Sometimes, Seokjin -likes to be called Jin- will massage his sore limbs, but that's all for skinship. Taehyung, on the other hand, slips into Yoongi's bed so often that it's odd if he doesn't. Tae had been saying something about Yoongi not being out as much as he should. But that doesn't mean- No. No way.

"There's no way Taehyung would do that." Yoongi looks at Jimin's pretty cheek bones, puffy cheeks, chiseled chin, smooth skin, Adam's apple... He sighs. He really enjoys this gift. He does. He loves company, but sex workers aren't something Yoongi is comfortable with. He'll be returned in the morning, Yoongi decides with a sad groan.

"Certainly no way I can keep him." Jimin's chest rises and Yoongi's breath catches. "No freaking way..." But he can't help and wonder...


	3. Proper Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin wakes up. Yoongi goes over a few minor rules. Jimin slowly begins to trust him.

Jimin blinks hard. He is surrounded by warmth and comfort. He can feel the soft sheets rubbing gently against his sore feet. He can feel the scars along the sides of his hips begin pressed on by a heated comforter. The light in the room seems bright enough to sleep yet not too blinding. Jimin sits up with a yawn and stretch. He looks around the room with wide eyes. He doesn't even remember the last time he'd been able to sleep on a bed soundly. Jimin looks at the royal blue walls and pictures decorating the room. There are even some drawings that look as if they were just drawn a second ago. There's no way those drawings could be paintings or a picture of such art. Jimin clenches his fists as he struggles to remember the last time he was able to draw. Jimin shakes his head as if erasing his hurtful past. The door rocks easily from two strong yet not too forceful knocks.

"Hello? Are you up?" Jimin gapes at the door. This new owner actually knocks before entering into a room he's in. Jimin remembers all the previous owners who treated him like a slave. He remembers all the owners who hurt him after bursting into the same room. Jimin leaves the bed with a jolt of fear, suddenly afraid that the wait will make his owner hate him. He rushes over to the door and opens it wide. The man standing in front of him is beautiful. He has snow whites skin that looks so delicate. He has gorgeous brown eyes that seem to read him well. He looks like the nicest man ever. And that scares Jimin. The ones that look the nicest always seem to conceal their horrible anger and personality for later. They always hurt Jimin more. But Jimin schools his features and expression. He begins to straighten up his back and is ready to ask his new owner one of the prepared phrases that he's drilled to say when the man raises a hand to stop him.

"Jimin, right? Are you hungry? Even if you aren't, can you come with me to the dining room table? I want to talk to you, Jimin-ah." Jimin nearly preens at his words. It's been so long since he's heard the '-ah' honorific. Jimin can't help but grab the man's hand and begin pulling him, excited. Then, Jimin realizes his mistake. He hastily lets go of his owner and tears run down his face. Jimin freezes and drops to his knees. 

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I can make it up to you." At his last statement, Jimin rubs his owner through his pants. The man grimaces and pushes Jimin's hand away from him.

"Stand up, little one. You did nothing wrong." The man sighs. "My name is Yoongi. When we become even closer, you can call me 'hyung' or 'Suga' if you want. Never 'Master', 'Owner' and not 'Sir'. Okay, kid?" Jimin stiffens. He lets himself fall forward until his forehead rests gently against Yoongi's thigh. He lets himself let out a soft growl, an almost purr similar to a cat would do.

"Thank you, Mas- Yoongi. I will remember those rules forever. And any others you give me." Yoongi frowns before helping Jimin stand up again. He threads his fingers with Jimin's. Jimin will never admit it and say the blush that set upon his cheeks was ever there. Only Yoongi will know. Only him. The one kind owner.


	4. Advice From A Dongsaeng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Jackson and a brief mention of Jackson
> 
> Yoongi needs help on how to deal with getting Jimin to open up. Jackson gives advice on how he got Mark, a dog hybrid, to open up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Once again, for not being able to update sooner. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter.

“Jimin-ah? Do you want to tell me where you came from? I know almost nothing about your kind.” Yoongi admits with flushed cheeks. He picks up his fork and starts shoveling eggs into his mouth before he can say anything else that embarrassing. However, Jimin doesn’t notice Yoongi’s embarrassment. He’s too focused on trying to remember everything he can about himself, or at least, is pretending to. All of his previous masters forced him to remember everything he can about his species. He was trained to remember and recite his history, even incubus first appearance in world history. Jimin sighs, forlorn. Yoongi looks up from his plate at the noise.

 

“What do you want to know?” Jimin says, shyly. Most owners look at him and his kind with hate and disgust. His last owner raped him on sight and then hit him for being what he is. To be kind and understanding towards a hybrid is seen as weird as hugging a homeless man in Korea. In South Korea, homeless men were seen as vagrants that needed to be eradicated. Though it isn’t like that now (it was like that until around the year 1988), all that has been changed is who is getting such harsh treatment. Now it’s the incubus, succubus and spirits turn. Usually, no civilian cares when some officers kick, slap, beat, rape and taunt non-humans. To finally meet someone who cares makes Jimin break down in tears before Yoongi can even respond to his question.

 

Loud heartbreaking sobs echo in the small homey apartment. Yoongi jolts out of his chair and runs to Jimin. He encases the incubus in a hug. Jimin quiets down as soon as he feels it. He pulls his head away from Yoongi, just enough to look him in the eye. Yoongi begins to take his hands off of him, thinking that Jimin is pulling away because he’s uncomfortable, but he stops when he hears a low whine.

 

“What is this called?” Yoongi’s heart breaks. He looks at the small abused and neglected incubus with love and sorrow. He feels pity for the incubus as he looks at his sad state. How horrible does one’s life have to have been to never have had a hug? 

 

Yoongi opens his mouth to speak when his phone rings. The sound erases any evidence of the atmosphere of understanding they were having. Yoongi pulls away and walks over into the kitchen with a quick mutter of a “I’m sorry. I have to take this” and Jimin slips into the bathroom to cry on his own.

 

“What is it?!” He hisses into the phone. He grumbles curses under his breath when he sees the caller ID. Of course it had to be Jackson. Jackson has a habit of either calling at the wrong time or walking into a room at the wrong time. Today was really not the right time for a call from Jackson.

 

“What’s up with you, Sourpuss?” Yoongi cringes at the name. “You haven’t talked to us since two days ago. What happened to having a day out with the boys today? We ended up canceling because you were a no show.” Jackson sounds happy, but it’s the fake kind. It’s the kind you use when you want to reassure someone that you’re fine when you really aren’t.

 

Yoongi frowns, feeling guilty. It’s true. He was supposed to go out with the boys yesterday. Jackson is speaking the truth. He tugs at the ends of his hair with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Jackson. Something came up unexpectedly. I didn’t do this on purpose.” Jackson is quiet for a moment before he asks the question Yoongi was waiting for:

 

“What came up, hyung? You don’t usually do this. You’re extremely punctual.” Jackson is right once again. Yoongi scrambles with a way to lie to Jackson. However, he remembers that that isn’t something you do. Not to Jackson. The very moment you lie to him, he feels hurt because he can always tell. No matter what, Jackson knows. Then he thinks you don’t trust him and he’ll look at you with the saddest expression. He will look like a kicked puppy. And even if Yoongi can’t see Jackson right now, he’d rather live knowing he didn’t make Jackson that sad.

 

“An incubus came over to my house.”

 

…

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I swear on my mixtape I’m working on.” Jackson is silent before he takes a deep breath. When he says “Continue”, Yoongi tells him. Yoongi tells him everything. And Jackson, bless his soul, just listens. He never interrupts. He never makes any disapproving noises. He just listens without judgements. He listens and respects his hyung.

 

“Well… That’s that. He was crying and asking me what a hug is when I asked him about his origin and then you called and now I don’t know what to do.” Jackson waits patiently until Yoongi is finished speaking. He thinks about how his best friend, Mark Tuan, was when he first came into his life. Mark Tuan is a golden retriever dog hybrid. He came to Jackson while begging on his doorstep. Mark had been scared and had cried a lot when they first started talking as well. With a deep breath, Jackson opens his mouth, ready to give Yoongi advice.

 

“Remember how Mark was? He was extremely nervous, fragile and terrified. He believed I would hurt him, that I now owned him and that he had no rights at all. Not even god-given human rights. He was touchy about questions about his past and his species’ history. He also took a long time to trust me. My advice, hyung, is to be patient and respect boundaries. Unless…” Jackson stops, needing the incubus’ name in order to continue.

 

“Jimin.” Yoongi whispers his name like a promise. Jackson smiles and continues.

 

“Unless Jimin comes up to you first, don’t respond back. And even if he does open up to you, still remember to take it slow. I know Mark isn’t an incubus, but Jimin is in the same situation right now. If I ask Mark and get his permission, do you think it’ll be alright for them to meet?” Jackson bites into his lip as he thinks how Mark could react. Mark is fine now. He acts more human than puppy now, but still. Mark is a grown man. Who knows if he even remembers how to interact with other non-humans?

 

“That would be awesome, Jackson. I knew you were a good dongsaeng. Please remember to ask for Mark’s permission first. I don’t want us to get in trouble for trying to help Jimin. I’ll text the boys with apologies at the ready so don’t worry too much about it. Now… I have to go. I think Jimin is crying in the bathroom right now.” Yoongi whispers the end of it, feeling sad now.

 

“Okay, hyung. Remember what I said! Take it nice and slow. Fighting!” Jackson hangs up, promptly and Yoongi slumps against the counter. He can still hear Jimin’s low sobs from the bathroom. 

 

“Here I go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to give me advice on how to make the next chapter which will either be about Mark and Jackson or Yoongi talking to Jimin. I love your comments. Kudos are sweet as well. Thanks for reading!


	5. Without Consulting Me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark hates when Jackson makes plans for him without consulting him first. Mark hates incubus. Read more to find out why!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Nocturnal (from the comment section) for reminding me to update this fic! I have multiple fics that I am currently working on so this reminder was much needed and very helpful. Thank you so much!

“Mark?” Jackson calls out with a scrunched up raised eyebrow. He still isn’t sure about this. He let his words run out of his mouth without thinking it through. He didn’t mean to accidentally promise to meet up with Yoongi’s new incubus, especially not without consulting Mark first. Jackson hangs his head low when he realizes how that might make Mark feel. When Mark first appeared on Jackson’s doorstep, he was so alert and distrusting. To know that he (even accidentally) broke Mark’s trust hurts Jackson deeply. 

 

“What is it, Jackson?” Mark bounds over. He tries hard not to think about how pink Jackson’s lips are as he approaches him. He stops in front of Jackson, struggling to give him enough space. He’s been fostering a crush on Jackson ever since he looked up into those beautiful eyes of his. Mark rests a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. He tilts his head, peering up at his friend. 

 

“What’s wrong-”

 

“I arranged a meeting for you to meet an incubus without telling you!”

 

Mark freezes. He knows Jackson couldn’t possible understand just how bad this is, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less angry. How could Jackson know what happened to Mark in the past? He wasn’t there for his childhood. Mark remembers how an incubus had raped his parents and then had ate their souls right in front of him. Mark shivers, removing his hand from his owner’s shoulder.

 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” His cold voice makes the air around them seem to halt. Jackson gulps, taking a step forward. His heart feels as if it’s breaking when Mark takes a step back.

 

“N-No! Of course not! It just slipped out!” Jackson all but yells at the other in frustration.

 

“An incubus killed my parents.” 

 

“...”

 

“You are so stupid.” Mark mutters under his breath just loud enough for Jackson to hear. Mark storms off towards his room. Jackson bites his lip, realizing Mark isn’t going to sleep in his bed tonight. Not after that outburst anyway.

 

Jackson slides to the floor while leaning against the wall behind him. He throws his phone. He tries to blame Yoongi for the argument the two have just had, but he realizes it’s futile. He knows deep down it wasn’t Yoongi’s fault. Not at all. 

 

Jackson turns to face Mark’s doorway before walking towards it. He knocks on the door. The door swings open, unlocked. Mark is sniffling against the bed, his dog ears drooping. Jackson chews on his bottom lip, disappointed in himself for making the other upset.

 

“My poor puppy…” Mark perks up a little at the nickname. He refuses to forgive the other so easily however. Mark hides his head underneath the earthy smelling blanket. It smells vaguely of Jackson. Mark can’t get enough of the addicting smell. He whimpers when he realizes he can’t burrow his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck right now. He wants to (of course!) but he has to wait until Jackson apologizes.

 

“If I could only have thought about what I was promising before I said it out loud,” Jackson sighs. He crawls onto the bed, encasing Mark in a big hug. He kisses the back of each golden ear before continuing,” I guess I should have asked you first, baby.” 

 

That does it.

 

Mark turns around as quick as a hare. He resists the awful urge to kiss his owner square on his perfect pink pout. He wraps his arms around Jackson’s neck before barking softly. Jackson chuckles, holding onto Mark’s hips with a gentle yet firm grip. 

 

“Forgive me?” Jackson whispers, pulling a pair of puppy eyes.

 

“Just… Be sure to ask me before you speak on my behalf?” Jackson nods eagerly. Mark laughs before nipping the tip of Jackson’s nose. He pulls back, realizing something.

 

“Who did you say that to anyway?” 

 

“Yoongi.”

 

“...”

 

“What is it?”

 

“My ex, Min Yoongi?”

 

“... What the fuck?!”

 

Jackson stands up abruptly. Mark tries to sit him back down again futily. 

 

“Why didn’t he ask about you?! I said your name to him countless times! What a jerk!” Mark sighs. He thinks about the beautiful Yoongi from high school. He remembers braiding her hair and calling her ‘Princess’.

 

“Does Yoongi still like braids?” Jackson pauses. He remembers how the last time hyung got braids he cried about being incredibly tender headed. He looks at Mark with a peculiar look on his face.

 

“Are you sure you’re talking about hyung?”

 

“...” Mark pauses, feeling stupid all of a sudden from the realization. “Your Yoongi is a guy?”

 

Jackson laughs so hard he falls off of his bed. Mark hides his flushed face underneath his favorite Tweety pillow. Jackson wipes the fake tears away. Mark tries to pray his embarrassment away. 

 

“Oh, pup, you’re too funny!”

 

“Shut up, Jackson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating as often as I would like to. My finals are both this week and next week. I have an overbearing family. I recently got a dog. There's a whole bunch going on right now. I'm grateful for all of you who have stuck by this fic anyway. Thank you, guys! I love you all.


	6. Jaebum Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum has been away from his boyfriend and hybrid for way too long. When he gets home, he surprised to see that Mark still hasn't confessed his feelings for Jackson yet. And who is Mark supposed to BOND to?! And in what way?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know. I'm too lazy to explain where Jaebum has come from. I will explain later. I wanted to give a little insight on who likes who and who is together already. Jaebum is dating both Mark and Jackson. Mark has a crush on Jackson. Jackson is dating Jaebum yet feels different with Mark.

[Jaebum](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/37/04/5d/37045deccd687082dae95ad130145fb2.jpg) continues walking towards his home with a [large yellow suitcase](https://guideimg.alibaba.com/images/shop/75/08/28/3/hauptstadtkoffer-80-liter-suitcase-luggage-baggage-hardshell-24-inch-yellow_3643363.jpg) in tow. He hums a [random Katy Perry song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z18eMqK9BMM) he heard playing off of the passenger who had sat next to him’s phone earlier. He shivers at the cool air that brushes over his shoulders. ‘Maybe I should have wore my [large gray scarf](http://68.media.tumblr.com/19a660b4ca758b3bf6df43e0dc409529/tumblr_nzsj0dc40r1u7a9bfo2_1280.jpg) like I did last time,’ he thinks as he accidentally walks straight into a woman on the street.

 

“Watch yourself!” The lady yells in broken Korean. Jaebum bows slightly, incredibly sorry. He can’t help but wonder if that woman was a tourist. He tries to check out her clothes to see if he recognizes a brand, but the woman swings her purse at his head. With a jump, he realizes he was staring at her [butt](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/CclHX7lUMAAkb79.jpg). He blushes a cherry red before once again apologizing profusely.

 

He walks as fast as he can to the [bright green door](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/10/5e/9c/105e9c828af5fe05eaedad3b1355416e.jpg), careful not to trip over a stair. He takes a deep breath before ringing the bell. Hearing Mark’s loud sharp bark, he smiles. ‘It’s not everyday you get to come home to an eager boyfriend and a shy pup,’ he thinks with a tiny chuckle.

 

The door swings open and Jaebum braces himself. Jackson throws himself into his boyfriend’s arms. The yellow suitcase flies down the flight of stairs with a slam once it meets concrete. Jaebum winces, hoping the suitcase wasn’t damaged in any way. Jackson flings his arms around Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum welcomes the soft press of lips against his own, sighing into the younger’s mouth. Mark stands in the doorway of the small apartment, feeling both left out and jealous. When Jaebum realizes he didn’t welcome Mark, he pulls away from the gentle embrace and hugs his pup tightly. Mark yips happily as he is lifted up. Mark wraps his legs around the other’s waist as Jaebum heads inside. Jackson runs down the stairs to grab Jaebum’s suitcase before rushing back into the apartment.

 

Jaebum places the hybrid down on top of the kitchen counter before moving to gently bite at the hybrid’s neck. Unlike Jackson, Jaebum already knows about Mark’s feelings for the both of them. He was going to tell Jackson as soon as he figured it out, but after hearing Mark’s plea to let him tell Jackson himself, he let it go. Mark’s soft gasp makes Jaebum step in between Mark’s thighs. Jackson tries not to palm himself as he watches the two of them. After realizing he can’t help it, he mutters an excuse to get away (“I’m going to put your suitcase in our room!”) before running there as fast as he can.

 

As soon as Jackson leaves, Jaebum pulls back to admire the [red marks](https://em.wattpad.com/f15d7274a02c148e201abc3f1c0890fe126065d4/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f354f774f66525f6c6841464131773d3d2d3331323938383934382e313437353933646631656562646436643138353534373532373030362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). Mark blushes under Jaebum’s intense [gaze](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ActiveFirstAmericanbulldog-small.gif). He stares up at the younger’s hair, wanting to pull at those teasing black strands so badly. Before he can reach up in order to, however, Jaebum steps back to grab Mark’s attention.

 

“Why haven’t you told Jackson?” Jaebum asks in a gentle tone. His annoyance is heard loud and clear despite it. Mark rolls his eyes.

 

“It’s not my fault. Jackson is too loyal to you to even imagine the fact that he could have me too.” Jackson gasps from the doorway of the kitchen. Under normal circumstances, Mark would have picked up the sound with his increased hearing. Due to his stress and focus on answering the question, he doesn’t hear it nor notice Jackson. Jaebum does. He winks in Jackson’s direction, letting the words sink in before continuing his talk with Mark.

 

“Maybe it’s time you told him?” Mark sighs. He wishes he could, but he simply doesn’t feel ready yet.

 

“I’ll… I promise to tell him after meeting Jimin.” Mark states with a sense of finality. Jaebum accepts it without a hitch. Then he pauses.

 

“Jimin? Jeez… How long was I gone for?” Jackson steps into the room, letting Mark realize he’s back. Mark shifts his eyes from Jaebum to Jackson to Jaebum again, confusion etched onto his face.

 

“We have a child named Jimin now?” Jaebum deadpans. Mark freezes. Jackson starts laughing, dropping to the floor. Jaebum pouts. Mark inhales the earthy smell of Jackson as he stands back up. He grabs hold of the fridge door handle before opening it. He pulls out some orange juice. He pours Jackson a glass just in time for Jackson to start hacking up a mouthful of spit. Mark chuckles. He knew this would happen.

 

“We don’t have one, Jae. Yoongi has an incubus now. I’m supposed to bond with him.” Jaebum scowls. He surges forward. He pins Mark against the counter, hips pressed to hips.

 

“Bond? In what way?” He growls. Mark nearly goes weak in the knees. Jackson holds onto the back of the kitchen table. He loves Jaebum’s jealous side. It’s the hottest thing he’s seen besides Mark masturbating. Jackson smirks at the memory.

 

“J-Just talking I think!” Mark yells in his panic. Jaebum chuckles. “Better be.” Pause. “So where did this Jimin come from?” Mark and Jackson scramble to answer the other. Jaebum smirks. 

 

‘It’s always reassuring to know I’m still the top dog here’


	7. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi confronts Jimin. Jimin says he's hungry. Incubus need to either make someone cum or cum by someone else's hands in order to feed. 
> 
> A.K.A. Jimin discovers he has a size kink, Yoongi decides he doesn't mind helping Jimin realize this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fisting Gif---->
> 
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/6c8dcf21ec616a393f9262c2640ed5c4/tumblr_o9o76lN1cK1tbr6npo1_250.gif

Yoongi walks over to the bathroom. "Jimin?" He hears the incubus' sobs come to an abrupt stop. The door opens and the sight he sees makes him feel guilty. Yoongi takes a step forward. He freezes when he sees Jimin scurry away from him. He choosing to sit on the toilet lid instead of hugging the younger. He sighs, trying to think of what he should do.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if the phone scared you," Yoongi mutters nervously. He's not sure whether or not the incubus even heard him. He must have though because he walks over towards Yoongi. He stops in front of him. He lifts Yoongi's head up with two fingers underneath his chin. Yoongi gulps then curses mentally when he realizes that Jimin must have heard that. Yoongi starts to stand, to escape, but he's pushed back down onto the toilet.

"I'm hungry." Jimin says with an evil glint in his eyes. Yoongi ignores the look in his eyes. He thinks about what he has stored in his kitchen. He has some tomatoes, lettuce, salad dressing, mustard, potato salad and some pasta. He tries to remember the last time Jimin sat down and ate a plate of food, but he can't remember for some reason. He frowns. Surely he didn't leave the boy hungry all this time right?

"You didn't eat yet?! I'm so sorry. If you let me up, I can go make you some-" Jimin straddles Yoongi with an exasperated eye roll. He's hard and pressing against the older's front. Yoongi gasps when Jimin begins to sinfully roll his hips upwards and then down, up and then down. Yoongi shudders. He sees Jimin nearly fall off of his lap, so he grabs onto the hips he's secretly been wanting to bite into. Jimin tucks his face into the crook of Yoongi's neck as he pants. He shakes in Yoongi's arms and clutches onto his shirt.

"Please! I can't- Stop acting like you don't!" Yoongi frowns. What is he talking about? What could he be pretending not to- Oh God. Yoongi shakes his head at his stupidity. Incubus and succubus eat by cumming or making someone else cum. Oh course! That's what Jimin is talking about. In his haste to quickly make up with Jimin, he forgot Jimin's true nature. With a shy smile that Jimin fails to notice, Yoongi pulls Jimin's cock out of his pants. He rubs the leaking head with his thumb, making Jimin's breath hitch as he jerks forward.

"Hyung- Please! I can't take all the teasing! If you won't let me cum, let me make you." He reaches down to grab Yoongi's cock, but the other stops him from touching him there. He decides that he'll make this about Jimin. He's the one who is starving right now. It's only fair that he finishes him off instead of himself.

Yoongi pushes Jimin off of him, laying the younger on the bathroom rugs. He knows that this will not be the best way to get him off right now, but he can't waste a second to carry Jimin all the way to guest bedroom. Yoongi pulls the rest of Jimin's clothes off. He considers kissing him, but decides against it. He needs to focus on the only thing he should be doing: helping the incubus cum.

Yoongi leans down, taking a pink nipple into his mouth. He runs his tongue on it before sucking harshly. At the wrecked moan that rips from Jimin's throat, Yoongi bets they're sensitive. He switches to the other pebbled nub, moaning to make the sound vibrate against it. Jimin shivers and pants. He's about to plead again for release and Yoongi knows it.

Yoongi gets Jimin to suck on his fingers after he turns the younger around until he's flat on his stomach. Yoongi pushes two fingers in rather easily. He arches an eyebrow at that. He pauses, looking down at Jimin.

"Why are you lubed up already? You're rather wet back here," he purrs into Jimin's ear. Jimin moans as if the words alone make him feel hornier.

"Anytime I-" Yoongi cuts him off, finally finding his prostate. Jimin yelps and presses his ass up towards the older in a perfect arch. Yoongi rubs it gently and slowly, wanting to give him a chance to answer the question.

"Anytime I get horny, I state releasing slick from my ass... It usually puddles up a lot when I'm extremely aroused as well as whenever I'm hungry and right now I'm both. I guess that's why. I also loosen easier than a human because my species is..." He blushes. Yoongi marvels at the fact that two fingers pushed against his prostate doesn't make him embarrassed, but admitting he's made to take a dick up his ass does. 

"We're made to umm... Be fucked I guess." He mutters lowly as if indifferent. Too bad Yoongi knows better than to believe that. He hums to let Jimin know he understands. He takes a deep breath before lowering his mouth to the pink pucker. Jimin grabs onto the rugs and his body temperature becomes increasingly hot, hotter than a human's ever would. Yoongi winces, his tongue is getting singed. He doesn't say anything though, choosing instead to fuck Jimin roughly with his fingers. Two fingers becomes four and four leads up to a thumb easing in alongside. Yoongi's jaw drops. He knows Jimin had just told him that he loosens up easier, but he didn't think the younger meant this much.

"F-fuck! You're the- mmh fuck right there -first to stretch me so much. I- Fucking hell, I love it. Please, Daddy. Please!" Jimin's moans bounce off the walls of the medium sized bathroom. Yoongi moves them until his back is against the wall. He arranges Jimin so he's leaning back against his chest, panting like he ran every marathon that's ever existed. Yoongi bites along Jimin's shoulder blades and Jimin starts crying. He sobs and weeps, babbling uselessly because Yoongi stopped. Yoongi  _stopped._ And Jimin can't take it.

He aligns Yoongi's fist- his whole goddamn fist -and slams down. As soon as he hits the deepest part of him, Yoongi hears an inhuman beautiful scream rip from the demon's throat. Jimin cums so hard he blacks out with Yoongi's fist still inside of him. Yoongi twists it, experimenting and Jimin moans low when he comes to. Yoongi eases his fist out of Jimin's hole, Jimin whimpering the whole time. Just as Yoongi stands up to wet a small hand towel, he realizes he came in his pants and didn't ever realize it.

_What am I going to do with you?_


End file.
